Anything But Normal
by zombigirlfriend
Summary: Three girls move to Ipswich to start a new life, what will they find out about their new classmates? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Emily grabbed her phone, balancing a box on one hip, and dialed, putting it up to her ear.

"Hey Sissy!"

"Hey Aly, you almost done packing?"

"Erm…Yes?"

"Liar…I'll come over once I'm done, and then we can go to Ipswich in my car."

"Okay, you heard from Cassie lately?"

"No, she's in full bitch mode again."

"When isn't she?"

"Try never, anyway, please try and get some packing done before I come over okay?'

"Mkay. I'll see you in…?"

"Twelve minutes tops."

"Kay, see you then."

"Love Ya."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and walked into her bathroom, picking up last minute things on the way. She packed all her bathroom things, and walked down the stairs into the foyer. "Okay everyone, I'm leaving now." Footsteps crashed down the hallway, and her little brother Will crashed into her, followed closely by her little sister Katherine.

"Okay, see ya bye! Have a nice trip, you're gonna be late! Go!" Will said, pushing her towards the door.

"What are you doing? I'm not going to be late, what is your issue?" Emily pushed him back jokingly.

"Um… I want your room." He smiled impishly, backing away slowly.

"Oh hell no! Mom!"

"Yes sweetheart?" Jade Brightmore appeared in the entryway to the den.

"He is not to step foot into my room…EVER." She said, glaring at her brother.

"But Mom!"

"No Will, you cannot have your sisters room."

"But Mom-"

"No buts, go help your father repair the transmission on the GTO." Jade pointed behind her, towards the back of the house.

"Fine." Will stomped away.

"Sissy! Up!" Katherine tugged at her sisters jeans, and Emily picked her up.

"Hey demon child, be good for mommy, okay?"

"Uh-huh." Katherine hugged her. "Lemme go!"

"Okay okay! Geez child." She put her down, and Katherine went running down the hall after her brother. Jade walked up to her daughter and hugged her.

"Call me if you need anything okay? And keep Alex out of trouble." She leaned closer to her. "And try to convince Cassie to quit."

"Will do ma. Love you." She walked out the door, got into her packed 4 door jeep and drove to her best friends house.

**********************************

_I don't want to waste my time, become another casualty of society, I'll never fall in line, become another victim of yo- _"Hello? Hi Kate! Uh huh, sure, erm, we're in number….415. Yup, Alex's my roomie. I don't know where she is though…she just kinda disappeared again… Yeah, that happens often. Okay, see you then." She hung up, and dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Um, I don't know?"

"Blonde…. I have a friend coming over to introduce us to some people soon, so try and get back soon okay?"

"Yup, love ya bye"

"Love y- She hung up on me!"

**********************************

_Knock Knock_ "Door's open!" Emily yelled through the door.

"Emmi!" Kate walked through the door, followed by a blonde girl, and two guys. "Hows the dorm?"

"Urg." Emily rolled her eyes. "Alex went somewhere, and she got lost, I figure she'll turn up sometime….well, lets hope so." _Emergency call 911 she's pissed off at everyone police rescue, FBI she wants a riot, she wan-_ "And that's her." She put the phone up to her ear. "Yesh?"

"Hey…um what's our room number again?"

"415…wait, didn't you write it on your hand?"

"I washed it off." Emily could just imagine Alex's sheepish grin.

"Moron… well, you're already late, Kate's already here with her friends."

"Oh, sorry….I'll be there as soon as I can figure out which way to go…."

"M'kay, don't let the spiders eat you."

"Don't say that!"

"Love you too. Bye." She hung up before Alex could say anything. She turned to Kate, grinning impishly. "She's terrified of spiders."

"You are a mean little person."

"I'm as tall as you, what are you talking about?"

"Bleh. Anyway, Guys, this is Emily Brightmore. We met a few summers ago." Kate pointed to the blonde girl. "This is Sarah. She transferred in this year from Boston Public." Emily smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi." The blonde girl waved.

"This is Caleb." Kate pointed to a tall guy with dark hair. He smiled, and Emily waved. "And this is my boyfriend Pogue." She walked up to said boyfriend, who wrapped his arm around her.

Emily Smiled "Ello." They heard a bang.

"_Dammit!_" Emily started sniggering, trying to hold in her laughter. Eventually, she couldn't anymore, and started laughing, gasping for air. "Oh…my god! Alex! What'd you do this time?" She yelled through the door.

"I tripped over one of your stupid boxes!" Emily walked towards the door.

"How do you know it's my box?"

" 'Cause it says….dammit forget it." Emily opened the door, peering down the hall.

"What, you forget how to read?" A pen went flying past her head, nearly hitting her.

"No, I did not forget how to read, you idiot!"

"Okay, sure, then what does the box say?" They heard a mumbling. "What? I can't hear you."

"It says 'Alex's Stuff'."

"Well then it's your stupid box, not mine."

"Shuddup!" A girl with black hair that went past her shoulders pushed past Emily into the room.

"Hi! You must be Alex. I'm Kate."

"Hey Kate." Alex smiled sweetly. "Hey Em, grab my pen." Emily turned, putting her hand on her hip.

"Get your own damn pen."

"Forget it, I don't really care." Alex sat down on Emilys bed.

"Why did you have a pen anyway?" Emily glanced at her friend, sitting next to her.

"I dunno, it was in my pocket at the time, and they're easy to throw."

"Well, we'll leave you two to pack, if you finish before five, come down to our room, and we can all go to Nicky's together." Kate said as they all exited the room.

"Sounds cool, I'll try to call if we can't make it." Emily and Alex walked out the door behind them, and each grabbed a box.

"This is going to take a while." Alex said, struggling with her box.

"Wimp." Emily grabbed the box from her hands, having already put hers in the room, and walked inside, placing it on Alex's bed.

"Not really, I just got you to carry the box for me." Alex smirked. "I'm not so dumb after all."

"Yeah, well we'll see about that…."Emily took out her pocket-knife and opened her box. "So what do you think of Kate and her friends?"

"They seem pretty nice, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex collapsed onto her bed, out of breath. "Oh my god, that took forever!"

"Yeah, anyway, come on, we have to get ready to go to Nickys." Emily walked to her dresser and picked out some fresh clothes and grabbed a towel.

"I don't wanna go" Alex whined. "I'm too tired."

"Oh come on you big baby. You'll have fun, and you will regret it if you don't come."

Alex turned towards her "And why is that?"

"Because, Kate sent me pictures of Pogues friends, they're hot!"

Alex sat up at this "Well, seeing as I trust your judgment, what are we waiting for?" She went to her dresser, and got her towel and clothes.

They returned to their room after they had both taken showers. Emily was wearing dark wash jeans, a black tank top, a hoodie with "Cedar Point" written on it, and classic black converse. Alex wore darker jeans, an "All Time Low" t-shirt and a plain black zip-up hoodie. After fighting over the mirror to put their makeup on, they walked down to Kate and Sarah's room. Emily knocked on the door.

"It's open." They could hear people laughing inside.

"Hello." Emily waved to everyone.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?"Kate asked, standing up.

"Yep, we finished unpacking everything."

"Cool, well, Pogue is going to take me on his bike, and Caleb said that he would take you guys, is that okay?" Kate grabbed her jacket and slipped it on as Pogue, Caleb, and Sarah did the same.

"Perfect."Emily said, after glancing to Alex to make sure.

**********************************

They arrived at Nickys shortly after, and they grabbed a large table.

"I'm going to grab drinks, who wants what?" Caleb asked everyone.

"I'll have a coke."Kate said.

Emily raised her hand. "Make that two."

"I'll have a coke please." Sarah said, kissing him on the cheek.

Pogue got out of his chair. "I'll just come with you."

"Hey Alex, what do you want?" Caleb questioned.

"I'll just share with Emmi." She said smiling. "But thank you anyway."

Pogue and Caleb went off to get the drinks, and the girls started talking.

"So, what did I tell you? Isn't this place great?" Kate smiled.

"It's awesome, they didn't have any place like this back home." Emily smirked "Not much of anything back home really."

"So, what is "Cedar Point" anyway?" Sarah asked, pointing to Emilys hoodie. "Is it like a band or something?"

Alex giggled. "Nope, Cedar Point is a really cool amusement park in Ohio, we try to go every summer, but it's about a two hour drive from Michigan, so sometimes we don't."

"Oh, that's cool. What's Michigan like?" Kate asked.

"Well, some of it's really cool, but there isn't much to do where we live, because it's mostly forests. We had to drive forty five minutes to get to school because our town doesn't have a high school. It's okay I guess, but I'm really glad to be out of there." Emily said.

Caleb and Pogue walked up with the drinks and set them down on the table. "We're gonna go play foosball ok?" Pogue asked Kate.

"Yup, just don't forget about me."

"I won't." He smiled, pecking her on the cheek, and they walked away.

"Ready?" Emily asked, looking at Alex, who nodded, smirking. "1….2…..3…. AWWWWWW" They all started giggling.

"You guys are so childish." Kate said, in between giggles.

"But you love it." Emily said, sipping her coke. "So where are these famous 'Brothers' of Caleb and Pogues?"

Sara looked around "They should be here any minute-Oh, there they are."


End file.
